L4D:A Hunter and His Prey
by Neko Youkai DemonicKitty
Summary: In a world of death and pain a female somehow finds true love. This woman isn't like anyone else, she is different. Follow her adventure with one of our favorite survivors Zoey. OCxHunter Zoey x Hunter


_**L4D: A Hunter and His Prey**_

_Me: Welcome to my Left 4 Dead fanfic. It is a pairing of a hunter and my own creation. So please read and review!_

_Francis: What the fuck! That's just fuckin messed up. You are a really mess up person._

_Me: *Pouts and sniffles* Kidnapped the Survivors are being mean to me!_

_Kidnapped: Oh really? Want me to go all bad ass Witch on them?_

_Me: Oh yes please!_

_Kidnapped: Alright.*Transforms into a witch and starts chasing Francis around trying to maim him but not kill.*_

_Zoey:*Face palms* This is so stupid.*Yells at Francis who's being chased by Kidnapped the Witch* Francis you idiot! You don't insult someone who is currently borrowing us to produce her fanfic!*Joins the Witch in chasing Francis to maim him.*_

_Francis:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*Girly scream*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own L4D or any of it's characters. All of the rights go to proper owners who made it._

_**Chapter one: **Different type of Special Infected,_

_The Ongoing War of Humans, Infected, and the Others!_

I sighed, looking that the chaos that was the Apocalypse. It has been five long years since it broke out all over the world. All of the Infected thought that Humans were becoming extinct but I knew that they had special zones where they were settled down starting a new life in fortified enclosures that were their new cities, I guess you could say. Some survivors though just couldn't find it in them to settle down and so the moved on from cities and towns. I occasionally saw a group of survivors here and there, some died and some survived the chaos of the city that I currently live in.

Anyways let me tell you who I am before this story starts. My name is Lucine A. Shewolf. I am different from any kind of other infected you could find. I am actually half-human half-infected. You see my mother was infected before I was born, thanks to the government scientists experimenting on my mothers hometown. I know most of you are asking by this point what town? And what happened. Will I'll try to tell you what happened. My mother was kidnapped from her own bed one night when she was 21. She had been taken to a secret underground base by the agents and it was there she was injected with the virus. I know all of this thanks to that same virus. My mother was the very first to be turned into a special infected. She became a witch but that was over a long time thanks to me. Since she was pregnant with me the virus was focusing more on me then changing my mother into what she was before being killed. The scientists were foolish to assume they could make a cure from this virus- no disease. My mother became what is now dubbed as a Witch. There are quite a few special infected now. Let's see there is the Spitter (Nasty thing I might add), the Hunter, the Witch, the Tank (Damn those nasty brutes), the Boomer, the Smoker, the Jockey, The Siren (Terribly loud and annoying), the Bleeder, the Little Lady(Ugh I hate her), The Der Scharfruchter A.K.A. Earl/Headsman (Cuts of your head so beware.), Dr. Entrail, Monarch, Bugger (Annoying as hell), the Tumor, the Mother (Not mine it's a type of special infected, I'll explain more later.), the Hand, the Haggard, and then there's my kind. The Government, since no one else know we exist, named us the Deceivers since we actually, to them anyways, are very unstable being half-lings. I've found that during the years there is one month my kind are mostly human and the other we are mostly infected another. One day we are totally human, which is in the middle of, as we call it, our human month. Then in the middle of our infected month we turn into a total infected person. On our infected day our, again as we call them, alter-egos come out to play. You see that is another reason why we are called the Psycho, because we have another voice in our heads that are the other us.

Some of my kind are always at war with themselves but as for me I have reached an agreement with 'other me'. I was actually the very first of my kind to exist. The scientists found me a few years after my mother gave me to my adoptive parents. I was around ten when they found me. I really hadn't known I was so different from what I thought until the day I escaped from where they had taken me. Sure I knew I was a bit different since I had a lot of strength and much better senses much to my annoyance.

That day that I escaped was the day I transformed into **my** infected form. It wasn't my 'other me's' form, no, it was my own.

Anyways back onto what I was telling you about the incident that happened in a small town that wipe from the face of the earth and every map. When my mom found out she was pregnant with me she was shocked and wondered what the government did because I was actually growing way too fast for it to be normal. In just three months time after being injected with the infection I was born and she knew she had to give me away before the day was over. She found this very nice people that were moving out of town and gave me to them. Due to the virus I had some kind of connection with my mother so I know all about what had transpired there. When the night fell after my mother gave me away and the couple were gone she... changed. Her body mutated into the form of the Witch and she started to spread the infection. By the time the scientists found out the had to kill almost all of the people in town so instead of the risk that the survivors had it they just bombed the town killing everyone even my mother. Many years later the infection had a mind of it's own. I guess you could say it evolved and so the infection spread before activating itself and starting the end of the world. I was so surprised by it and I saw my adoptive parents get turned by a horde and for the most part they left me alone and that was when I realized they relied on sound and light to get you.

Let me explain the types of specials that have made their appearances over time.

**The Siren**

Sirens have developed over time to be a potent demoralizer and immobilizer. Their pulsating throat blisters contract as they force air through a modified voice box, emitting a damaging high-pitched squeal that is eerily different from the vocalizations of infected and survivors alike.

It seems that hosts for this strain of infection are usually those who are capable of loud screeches even without modification. Young women are selected more often than anyone else. If you've ever seen a beautiful girl screaming her lungs out at a rock concert, you have seen who is most likely to develop into a Siren. The fact that most Sirens are (or at least were) physically attractive and possess a screeching ability has led to their namesake, though to call their song anything but horrifying would be an error.

Noticeable changes to physiology include red air blisters clustered around the throat, the movement of the voice box into closer proximity to said cluster, and oddly enough the removal of the jaw. Aside from adding to the horror of their visage, the removal of the jaw seems to help increase the squeal's effectiveness. Once air from their powerful lungs is forced through their air blisters and in turn through the voice box the scream that is emitted is dangerously loud and piercing. Not only will this loud noise alert and attract other infected in the area, it will cause temporary damage to the outer and inner ear causing passing deafness and disorientation, often followed by nausea.

Typical Siren behavior revolves around locating prey, screeching and closing in, usually on all fours. Sirens hold low to the ground when in pursuit and offer a quick, small target. Thankfully their host body is not associated with hardiness and thus they are counted among the least durable of the infected. If a Siren is spotted it is recommended that it is destroyed before coming within 30 meters of you or your traveling group.

**The Bleeder**

The virus has mutated this individual's blood to become highly corrosive. The blood seeps through the infected's flesh, and pools at their feet. Muscle and tendons have become loose and hang limply off the bones of the arms.

When the Bleeder swings his arms in attack, blood will flick off and strike nearby targets in a frontal arc. Anyone within the spray will sustain a small amount of acid based damage over time. This combined with the damage of the actual claw attack combines for decent pain. Conversely if a Survivor is too close to the Bleeder while damaging him, they will receive "splash damage" from the fresh wounds they create.

The Bleeder's Special is a kind of Speed Boost  
This ability allows the Bleeder to close ground quickly to get in where he can do the most harm.

The Bleeder is in a weakened physical state, so he has less health than the others.  
The Bleeder leaves a trail of bloody footprints behind him, can be tracked easier. Makes a faint sizzling and gargling sound when near, or if above the Survivors the sound of blood dripping and sizzling gives away his presence.

**The Little Lady**

Little Lady is a fairly typical infected, with average attacks and speed. She has a scream attack that distorts your vision and produce a buzzing sound for a little amount of time.

The real excitement happens when Little Lady is killed. The survival instincts of her baby Boomer would take hold and the baby would emerge from under her maternity dress. The survivor would see the baby's glowing eyes first and then with great speed the baby would begin to attack the person/s. I imagine Boomer would be very similar to a head crab, albeit faster and with more life. It only happens about 50% of the time.

**The Der Scharfrichter A.K.A Earl/Headsman**

Slow moving leviathan who's advance is mostly covered by the horde of normal infected.

Pins victim to walls by using his entry spider, then decapitates them with his billboard.

To stop him, aim at the balloons over his shoulder. Their burst deflects him and gives you time you surely need to shoot him.

**Dr. Entrail**

Taller and faster than other infected, Dr. Entrail stands 7.5 feet tall. Intestinal bards do significant damage, disable the victim, and regenerate Dr. Entrail's health while a victim is in his grasp. Not much is known about where he came from.

**The Monarch**

As a resurrector the Monarch has the ability to raise fallen zombies from the ground. Until the Monarch is destroyed any fallen zombie will continue to rise even if they are missing limbs or their head. With his blindness the monarch is extremely slow but with the zombie horde under his control getting to him and killing him is extremely difficult.

**The Bugger**

Rotten flesh wound attracting insects to feed causing both the body of the host and the insect to mutate.  
Long range attack sending mutated insect to any survivor in sight, causing a little damage per second and temporarily cutting the target's speed in half.

**The Tumor**

I hate this one he sucks if you try to kill him. His bloated body is filled with blood like substance which contains high amount of pheromones. In result wounding or penetrating his tumors will release the substance attracting all infected subjects in the vicinity.

You can shoot him, but be ready to face the consequences...

**The Mother**

Virus infected two characters in a different way.  
Mother became a Zombie puppy , and child becomes leader and tell mother how to kill people, us like a group. Mother's skin turns to invisible in some parts , and left leg has some elephantiasis. Umbilical is connected with both people. When they attack people, child is able sit on mother's shoulder, and give orders.

**The Hand**

Dead? Think again. Just when you thought you put the final bullet into the living dead, the horde makes another attempt to get at your disinfected flesh. They are small and they are weak. But they are fast and travel in large packs. Don't be fooled by their petty appearance, as these furious critters are looking for more than a high-five. There is only a 50% chance that this will happen when you kill a horde.

**The Haggard**

It is much like a tank except it has sharp and rusty metal going all through it's body. the Haggard impales survivors by hurling debris pried from its body, javelin-like and crushing survivors in a punishing embrace.

And last but definitely not least

**The Deceivers**

Ah here we are at my kind. The Deceivers looks like any normal human, except for having fangs, that is until they transform into their infected forms. They can be either male or female unlike the others because their mothers were pregnant when infected but not far along maybe a week - three weeks into pregnancy. Deceivers are usually rejected by both infected and survivors since they are between the two worlds. They would have been named Shifters but something happened and they got a different name. They also have their own infected forms and unlike their alter-egos' forms they are much different yet same. They also have a third person but it's more like just the instincts of their kind.

There now you know what to expect in my world when I go out. You got it? Good. Now I shall tell you what I look like and then we begin the story. Because of the virus I have silvery blonde hair that's down to mid-thigh in length. My eyes are two different colors. The one on the right is a dark jade green and the left one is a dark blue ocean-like color. I have fangs even in my human form. I have to wear extra tight gloves to make sure my claws don't grow. I'm 5 ft 5 and my skin is like the color of the moon's soft glow. My lips are red as blood and I was pretty skinny, no thanks to my diet cause I eat like a pig. Now we begin the story.

-kjfkjsf-lkdsjfie-

I walked out of my home I had claimed. It was a really nice mansion but I never really used all of the rooms. When I first found it I had to clean house meaning kill all the infected and afterwords clean up the remains and blood. Since I was a very smart person I had quickly figured out a way to keep even a Tank out of my home. It was simple really though it used up a lot of electricity. It was a super charged electric fence that disintegrates all of the infected except for a Tank though it does kill him. My home was filled with my favorite colors which was reds, black, blues, and greens.

I waltzed right into the city as if I didn't have a care in the world, which I didn't. A few of the common infected attacked me but they were quickly killed. So I just continued to stroll down the street looking for a few items I needed when the ground started shaking with the tell-tale signs of a tank running to get me. I sighed in annoyance and put my katana away to grab my powerful shot gun that could blow his head off in one shot if I did this correctly. If not then I was in for a world of hurt. Just as the tank came around the corner I shot it.

-gkygjhj-gkjghy-

(In another part of the city not too far from here.) A Hunter and Witch both looked up as they heard Tank roars and gun fire. There hadn't been survivors in this city for weeks so this confused the hell out of them. The Hunter looked at his Witch friend, "What the hell? When did a survivor or survivors arrive in our city, Mary?" he said. This Hunter and Witch were one of the few intelligent infected that could speak. All of the others were well like animals.

"I have no idea Zion." Mary the Witch said, "Let's go see who's single-handedly taking down a Tank." Mary could tell that there was only one person fighting this Tank. The Hunter Zion and Witch Mary set off to find out who was killing the tank. They came upon a surprising scene.

-hjgkhj-hfkhgfh-

"Shit!" I cursed silently under my breath as I just missed the Tank and I dodged the cement block it threw at me. I kept on firing and dodging not noticing that a Witch and two Hunters had shown up. Just as I dodged the Tanks giant fist I was pounce on by a screeching Hunter. "Omph!" And there goes my gun. As the Hunter raised it's claws to start ripping into my flesh I took a fist and punched it. The Hunter went flying and hit a building. I quickly rolled out of the way as the Tank had thrown a car at me. Getting onto my feet I ran and grabbed my gun. I backed away and my back met a wall. I cursed again as I was faced with a Tank and a Hunter.

-ghfjgfh-yfkygh-

Zion and Mary watched with interest and they both sighed as they saw me get cornered. They were about to leave when I did something that surprised everyone. I ran and jumped onto the Tank's arm then climbed up to it's shoulder. I put my gun against the back of it's head and killed it. Then the Hunter once again pounced on me knocking my gun out of my hands. I grabbed it's wrists as it tried to claw me and I made sure to cross it's arms to keep the Hunter from biting me. _-Damn how the hell am I gonna kill this bastard. I can't reach my katana since I have to hold his wrists. What the fuck am I going to do?- _I thought as I wrestled with the Hunter. We wrestled for about 5 minutes before I manged to flip us over so that I was now pinning the Hunter instead of him pinning me. I held his wrists in one hand while I quickly took my katana out. It didn't make a sound as I drew it. It glinted in the light of the full moon as I raised it and sliced the Hunter's head off. I was breathing heavily as I got up and cleaned my katana off.

Now the blade of my katana was an odd color. It was a blue color and the hilt was black and red. The sheath was just a plain black one. I sheathed my katana, picked up my gun and continued towards the rundown Walt-mart to get the things that I wanted. I got some paper, blank and lined, some pencils/pens/colored pencils, and a stack of mini notebooks/sketchbooks. I was going to leave when I noticed and heard a Wandering Witch and Siren coming my way. Thinking quickly because I didn't want to fight them I hid in a pile of pillows. I watched, waiting for them to pass.

As they came over they stopped in front of where I was hiding. "I was certain I saw someone down here." The Siren said and I realized these were among the few intelligent specials.

"Well maybe they spotted us and hid or left." The Wandering Witch said, "Have you heard yet?"

"Heard what my friend?" The Siren asked.

"Well I heard just a few minutes ago that a single survivor took down a Tank and Hunter at the same time by herself. I really want to meet this human even if I was killed because I just have to know how they do stuff like that but in this big city there is barely a chance I'll ever get to meet her but oh well what can you do?" The Wandering Witch said and I was surprised at how fast word travels among the infected for I had just killed that Tank and Hunter barely fifteen minutes ago. I got out of my hiding place when they left.

-kjh-kjgh-

After that I walked home with no other incidents and as I collapse on my couch after putting my things away I felt a sort of tap on my mind that was the horde. **^Hello Horde. How are you doing?^** I said and we exchanged pleasantries before I got to the point. **^Straight to the point as always my friend. There is a group of four survivors headed our way and I was just giving you a heads up in case you felt like helping them or something. They'll be here in a few days or so.^** The Horde mind said and I thanked it for the heads up.

-jhghgj-jhjhg-

(6 days later) I jumped from rooftop to roof top as I heard gunfire and knew the Survivors had arrived. I followed the sounds until I came upon their situation. They were a group of four and were having a hard time with the infected just because there were so many. I let out a human sounding screech which made them jump because they thought it was a Hunter 'til they realized it sounded more human. Their eyes snapped to me as I jumped off of the five story building I was on and I landed on two infected. I took my katana out and began slicing up the horde. After a while I was down to the last one which was a Hunter. We stared at each other for a little while until he pounced on me, knocking my sword out of my hands. He raised his claws to start ripping me open when the sound of a gun was heard and he toppled over. I looked at the Survivors to see that the one in the pink sweatshirt had killed the Hunter. I got up and dusted myself off as they stared at me. I had just taken out a whole Horde single-handedly well almost. If the chick hadn't shot that Hunter I would have. I picked my katana up and put it back in it's sheath after I cleaned it. I walked over to the Survivors.

"Hello I'm Lucine. What brings you to a giant city like this when I haven't seen Survivors in months. What are your names as well?" I asked sitting down on the hood of a car I knew didn't have an alarm.

"Wait you mean you live here?!" The biker dude asked and I just nodded.

"Well the moron here is Francis-" The old guy said before being interrupted by Francis.

"Hey! I ain't a moron!" Francis exclaim before the old dude continued.

"I'm Bill, that's Louis, and that Zoey." Bill said.

"Well it is very nice to meet you all." I said before seeing Francis start walking towards a store that had a Witch in it. "No Francis don't go in there!"

"And why the hell not?" Francis said looking back at me.

"Because moron, if you actually took the time to listen you would know there is a Witch in there." I said irritated already with him.

"Oh I see." Francis said and backed away right into a car that's had an alarm. The car's alarm went off and I shouted at Francis.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going next time if there is a next time for you, you idiot!" I shouted and started slicing up the Horde once again. That's when the tell-tale signs of a Tank appeared and I saw the Survivors start to panic so I yell over the infected's screams and moans, "Don't worry let me handle the Tank! Just keep killing the Horde!" I missed their looks of 'Are you crazy!?' and that's when they noticed my modified shotgun. I took my shotgun out and just as the Tank rounded the corner I fired at it. The bullets hit and it's head exploded making the Survivors' jaws drop. Then I put my shogun away and took my katana out of it's sheath. I continued slicing up the infected before being pounced on by yet again another Hunter, -_Fuck what is it with Hunters?! Why do they like to pounce on me?_- I thought as I struggled with it.

-kjghjffdg-ggfhgfgh-

(A few minutes ago in another part of town before the alarm went off.) "Wait. You say a chick did this all by herself? No help at all to take down a Tank and a Hunter? Damn that's bad ass." A Boomer said and actually did a low whistle.

"Yea I know right? I swear she isn't human, she can't be." Both Zion and Mary said.

"You know it's still kind of creepy the way you two say the exact same thing at the same time. Anyways I-" That was all the Boomer got to say before a car alarm went off nearby.

"How much you wanna bet that's her?" Mary said before taking off with Zion. They arrived to see me kill yet again another Tank all by myself before being pounced on by a Hunter... again. "Damn what is it with her and Hunters?" Zion said and Mary just shrugged and looked at the survivors that were probably about 50 feet away from me and surrounded by common infected. They watched as I wrestled with the Hunter.

-fghfjg-gdjgfh-

I was trying to get in a position where I could reach my shotgun on my back to kill this annoying pest when I finally saw my chance. Flipping us over I took my shotgun, put it to his head, and killed him. It was kind of messy since my bullets were exploding rounds so I got his blood all over my face and it just dripped off of my leather jacket without staining it. I had an annoyed look on my face as I felt the blood drip off my face. The others were done with the common and had been done with them in time to see me kill the Hunter. Francis started laughing as he saw my blood covered face and jacket. I glared at him before getting an idea. I walked up to him, grabbed part of his shirt, and wiped my face clean with it making him stop laughing immediately.

"God damnit woman! Why'd you do that!? Now I have that damned Hunter's infected blood all over me!" Francis yelled while the others snickered or in Bill's case laughed right out loud.

"Oh I like her already." Bill said and Zoey nodded agreeing with him.

"Well that should teach you to think twice before you laugh at me." I said amused and proceeded to walk off, "Follow me I know where the closest safe house is." They quickly followed.

-fghfjg-gdjgfh-

After we reached the safe house about 3 miles away and stopped for the night I looked out at the now setting moon, "So tell me about yourselves." I said and faced them with a smile.

"Well as you know I'm Zoey. Before all of this I was in college and I was obsessed with zombie movies and games so I know how to survive in one. Also my father taught me how to shoot with some different types of guns my favorite though are the dual pistols and the Hunting Rifle."

"Well I'm Bill the Vietnam War veteran. I like this zombie war cause it bring me back to the good ol' days. I have only survived thanks to my training and experience. My favorite weapon is my Assault Riffle. I served in the U.S . 1st Special Forces Group." Bill said past his lit cigarette.

"As you know I'm Francis. I'm a Biker dude. I was in Hell's Legion before all of this started. My favorite guns are the Pump Shotgun and my Auto Shotgun right here." Francis said and went back to joking at Bill.

"Well I'm Louis. Before this I was a Junior Systems Analyst in the IT department. I really don't care for this zombie apocalypse. My favored weapons are the Sub-machine Gun and like Zoey the Dual Pistols. I just wish everything would go back to the way it was." When he said that I laughed right out loud and everyone stared at me as if I had grown three extra heads.

"Hehehe oh I'm sorry it's just even if things returned to some sort of normal nothing would ever be as it was before this because we now know that zombies can exist so that puts the question in ones head what else can exist and has it already existed before? Just waiting to be rediscovered to wreak more havoc then the last one. That is why things can never be as they were before no matter how much we wish it. Like they used to say we find bliss in ignorance." I said and stared back out of the window in the door, "You guys should get some rest I will keep first watch." They nodded and settled down to sleep. My kind rarely ever need sleep like maybe once every two or three weeks but that's because of our human half. I just stared out at the starry sky waiting for noon to roll around.

-fghfjg-gdjgfh-

(With Zion and Mary.) They had listened to everything that I had just said and what everyone else had said. They found that to be true if they thought about it. "Well ain't she a smart one?" A Smoker said from behind them.

"Well hello to you too Jerold." Zion said irritated.

"Aw no need to be so prickly Zizi." Jerold said poking fun at the Hunter who for some reason was easily irritated by this certain Smoker.

"Jerold! Get out of here now if you don't want to be ripped to shreds the next time you make a smart-ass comment like that!" Zion growled out a bit too loudly.

"Zion! Shut up she's noticed us!" Mary said in a hushed whisper and pulled Jerold down before he got shot.

-fghfjg-gdjgfh-

I opened the door as I heard the growling of a Hunter very nearby and I went to investigate. "I could have sworn I heard something hm." Then I heard Jerold's Smoker cough, "Damn a Smoker's near." I looked around warily as I spoke to myself. Years of being alone did this to you. Made you talk to yourself and seem sort of like a crazy person.

-fghfjg-gdjgfh-

Zion gulped when Jerold let out a cough by accident. Mary hit Jerold on the head and hissed, "You idiot! You could have just brought death to us all!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Jerold whispered back rubbing the back of his head. Zion peaked over and looked at me before Mary could stop him. His eyes widened as I swirled around and pointed my gun straight at his head. Our eyes met and he was confused when I lowered the gun.

"He's one of the intelligent ones. Wonder if that was his friend that coughed, oh well better head back." I said more to myself and put my shotgun back on my back. Zion still heard me anyways and was really confused. Mary then pulled him back as he was still frozen.

"Well what happened why didn't she kill you?!" Mary said, just as confused as him.

"She could tell." He simply said.

"Could tell what Zizi." Jerold said. Zion swore this Smoker was a gay male or something. (A/n: I have nothing against gay people in fact I have quite a few gay friends :D I just added this cause I thought it would be funny if this offends anyone I'm sorry. Also we don't know if he's gay or not XD he's just kind of the stress reliever guy so yea.) Jerold and Mary were kind of worried when Zion didn't threaten, growl, or/and glare at Jerold.

"She could tell that I was one of the few intelligent infected." He said and they all froze.

"What but how?" Mary asked majorly confused cause I was just a simple human right? Right?

"I seriously doubt that female is human. I really do." Their Boomer friend said coming over.

"Hey Oswald. Zizi here is in such a state of shock he didn't threaten or growl at me!" Jerold said being a little dramatic. Zion rolled his eyes at the damn smoker.

"Oh well then this must be shocking."

"Well of course because every human we meet always shoots at us and try to kill us!" Zion snapped a bit ticked off. He then jumped off into the night.

"Damnit Jerold you pissed him off again! Let's hope he doesn't go and piss off a Tank again." Mary said a bit snappish.

-fghfjg-gdjgfh-

(2 hours later: around 2 am) I decided to go for a walk and so I set up traps and left a note for the 4 humans just in case I didn't make it back before they woke up. As I walked it was as if I was being guided somewhere by my instincts and about 50 minutes later I found a Hunter being chased by a severely pissed off Tank. The Hunter let out a screech as it jumped out of the way of a slab of concrete. I recognized the Hunter from earlier since he was that wore a blood red hoodie. I took out my shot gun and wounded the Tank, getting it's attention. I notice the Hunter stop and stare at me in astonishment as the Tank charged me. As soon as he got close enough he punched me sending me into a brick wall. I crashed through it. I got up growling and took my shot gun, which surprisingly had remained in my hands. Shooting the Tank again before dodging a big piece of rock he threw at me. I slid on the ground and got up. I rushed the Tank and shot it again as I ran by. As I ran by it took a large fist and bashed it on my back. I went flying right into the Hunter. Landing on top of him. I opened my eyes and realized I was accidentally kissing him. (A/n: Oooo yay the accidental kissing XD) I sat up quicker then lightning with a very red face. Taking my shot gun I turn and shot the Tank right in the head making it's head explode. I turned back and looked down at the him to find his crimson eyes staring at me. I blushed a dark red as my thoughts flashed back to the kiss I had just done with this Hunter. When I tried to get up I couldn't for his hands were around my waist, holding me in place. I was still blushing as we just stared at one another in complete silence.

"Uh I-I should be going. Could you um let me go?" I said looking away at the ground. I felt a clawed hand grab my chin and gently turn my face back so I was looking at him again. He once again stared into my mismatched eyes before having a light blush as if he just realized what he was doing.

"Oh uh yea sure." He said letting me go. I quickly got off and sat on the ground beside him as he sat up. "Um what's your name?" He asked not wanting to give away that he had been spying on me.

"Oh uh I'm Lucine and you are?" I asked blushing and drawing patterns in the dirt.

"I'm uh Zion. It's nice to meet someone who actually doesn't shoot at me." He said making me giggle. He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Yes well I would imagine so hehe. Anyways why are you out here pissing off a Tank?" I asked a bit curious.

"Well I was kind of pissed at my Smoker friend. His name's Jerold and I swear he's gay or something." He said his eye twitching and sounding a bit frustrated.

"Oh I'm sure he isn't that bad. Now tell me if you truly disliked him then why would you hang out with this Jerold?" I said having a wise moment. Hey being as old as I was I was entitled to being wise. Especially after what I've gone through.

"Hmph I don't know why I still hang out with him. He's constantly, I think, flirting with me. He totally ignores my sister Mary." He said looking up at the descending full moon.

"You have a sister? What type of special is she?" I asked a bit excited.

"Well she's a Witch. She's awesome! She is so not like other Witches and them being all doom and gloom." Zion said with a wide grin, "The last time I pissed off a Tank she helped me kill it. Well I barely did anything since I was after all hurt." I smiled at the happiness that was present in his voice and eyes.

"Well that's nice. I sometimes wish I had a sibling but sadly I never could have one." I said going back to drawing random patterns again.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Oh it's because my mother was killed by a few people. Hell I was only a newborn when she was killed. I was told by my adoptive parents that she gave me to them. She had such a sorrowful look in her eyes that they couldn't resist. Plus they had always wanted a child. You see my adoptive mother was barren. She couldn't have any children. They said my mother said something would kill me if I didn't go with them. They were moving out of town that day and so they took me after a bit of begging from my mother. They said she looked a bit inhuman. Her eyes had this reddish tint to them and she hid her hands from sight. I wish I had gotten to know my mother but sadly she was killed and my hometown was wiped off the map forever." I said picking up a shiny, smooth, beautiful rock.

"I see so you've never known what it's like to have a sibling? Wow I wouldn't like that. I mean I love my sis right to death, "At this we both snickered, "She means the world to me. Besides I've never really known what it's like to be an only child. You see me and Mary are twins, fraternal twins. I'm five minutes older in case you were wondering." He said smiling at me. Then a Witch burst into the area we were in from an alley way.

"Zion! Are you alright! We heard a Tank and gun shots and you're Hunter screeches!." She said quickly and clearly worried for she didn't realize I was there but that didn't mean the two others that were with her didn't. They stayed back staring at me warily as Mary hugged her brother and checked him for wounds. "But how? You pissed off a Tank and yet you have no wounds and I also heard gun shots. What happ-" Mary said before realizing I was right there next to her and her brother. I saw her eyes widen and then she pounced on me. Just as she was about to attack, as I sighed and did nothing, Zion stopped her.

"No sis wait! She saved my life!" At this everyone stared at me astonished. I stared back.

"What? All I did was kill a Tank. Sheesh you act as if I just killed you greatest enemy." I said with a roll of my eyes. Mary got off of me and I stood up. I brushed the dirt off of me and turned toward Zion. "Well as much fun as that was I best be going. I do after all have four survivors to take care of." I said and walked off into the shadows. Jerold rushed over.

"Zizi! Are you alright!? Did that female hurt you in anyway?!" He said looking at Zion a bit worried. Zion just growled and glared at Jerold.

"No we actually just talked after killing the Tank." -And having that embarrassing moment.- He thought almost blushing.

"What'd she say?" Mary asked.

"Well her name we already know hehe." He said with a snicker, "Anyways I learned she's basically an orphan. She didn't even have a chance to even know her mother before her mother was murdered by someone. Her mother left her in the care of two people who could have children. I don't know about her father though. I feel a bit sorry for her and by the way she was speaking it sounds like her adoptive parents are dead as well." He said with a frown.

"Hm well the way she acts it makes it seem as if she's happy and upbeat when really she's sad and lonely." Oswald said starring at the spot I had disappeared into.

-fghfjg-gdjgfh-

(With me) I walked back slowly humming sadly, "I wonder where my mother would be if she was still alive." I said softly to myself and continued my humming. I arrived back at the safe house over an hour later. "Where in hell were you?!" Francis almost yelled before Zoey hit him on the back of the head.

"Didn't you read my note? I said I went for a walk you idiot!" I said with a huff.

"Well that aside we're ready to go." Louis said readying his gun, "Can you lead us to the next Safe house?"

"Yea come on then if you really want to go then." I said and walked out with them following me.

-fghfjg-gdjgfh-

(12 days later) "What! Why are you staying here?!" Francis nearly shouted at Zoey.

"Because Francis I want to stay with Lucine." She answered irritated. "Anyways bye guys. I loved traveling with you three." Louis looked like he was gonna cry while Bill just made sure she would be happy here.

"Yea besides this place never runs out of things to kill." She answered Bill. He just nodded and said good-bye.

After they left me and Zoey went back into town. "Well let's head back to my place. Though it may take a little while since it's on the other side of the city." I said my hands behind my head. "So tell me why you decided to stay with me instead of moving on with your close-knit group."

"Well you seem lonely out here by yourself and besides I need another female to talk to haha." She said and we both giggled.

"Well okay. Hm do you have a crush on anyone in your group?"

"What? No I never did. They're like family to me. Francis and Louis are my brothers and Bill is like a father to me. I hope one day I can find the one for me hehe. So what about you?" She asked.

"Ah maybe but I don't know. I mean we accidentally kissed and I haven't seen him again yet." I said blushing and looking at the ground with a small smile.

"Oh and who is he? What is he?" Zoey said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh uh he's a uh Hunter and his name is Zion. I would like to know more about him but as I've said I haven't seen him again yet. I know he has a sister named Mary. She's a Witch and she's his twin." I said still blushing.

"Ooo la la. hahahahaha I wish I had someone." Zoey said with a sigh.

"Don't worry you'll find someone Zoey." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and we continued our trek through the city. All was quiet and Zoey thought it was too quiet. I was a bit uneasy too. I spun around as I heard a _drip drip_ sound and a _sizzling_ sound. "Damn well it's about time we ran into one of those anyhow. Zoey keep watch above us please. A Bleeder is near." I said looking around with narrowed eyes. Zoey nodded and took out her assault riffle. Suddenly a creature with barely any skin jumped down in front of us. I pulled Zoey back as the acidic blood sprayed around it. I took my modified pistol out and shot it in the head. Somehow I got it's blood on my hand and it hurt like a fucking bitch. Then a horde came around charging right at us so I had no time to patch my hand up. Wiping it off on a napkin, I took out my own assault riffle and began firing at the horde with Zoey. I didn't particularly care that my hand was gushing out blood, all I cared about was making sure me and Zoey made it out of this alive.

-fghfjg-gdjgfh-

(With Zion and his gang, as well as another hunter, not too far away.) Zion sat up suddenly and hushed the group. They all looked at each other as gunshots and the smell of blood reached their noses. They somehow knew it was me. "Zion, let's go help her like she helped you." Mary said. Zion got up and nodded.

"Hey! We're coming with you!" The other Hunter they just met and Jerold said at the same time.

"Fine, Daniel, Jerold, but keep up. Mary get on my back like usual." Zion said and Mary did. Zion took off and somehow Jerold managed to keep up. They were surprised at how many infected there were. At the center of the chaos was Zoey and me. They saw I was wounded and the reason why.

"Damn Bleeders and their acidic blood." Daniel muttered. Then they all gasped as I took a hit for Zoey.

-fghfjg-gdjgfh-

"Lucine!" Zoey yelled as I fell. We were currently being attacked by a Haggard and I took a hit for Zoey. I had a piece of metal stuck in my arm halfway through making it useless.

"Zoey concentrate! I'm fine just make sure to keep yourself unharmed." I yelled over the roaring of the horde and got up. -_Damn even if we do make it out alive my arm will be useless for a while since I have to pretend to be all human. I wish I could just use my regenerative abilities but I can't.- _I thought gritting my teeth as I took the metal piece out. I jumped and smashed into the Haggard. I used the metal in my hand to kill him by cleaving it through his head. I jumped off the creature and grabbed my fallen assault riffle. I rejoined Zoey just as **two** Tanks burst through the brick buildings. My face had an expression of horror on it for I knew there was a very slim chance of getting out of this alive and still classified as human by my best friend, Zoey. I started shooting at the Tanks as one picked up a car and the other picked up a boulder bigger then the car. Zoey screamed as the Tanks both threw the things at us. I grabbed Zoey's hand and prepared to reveal my secret as the stuff came flying at us.

_**~End of Chapter One!~**_

_Me: That's it folks! Thanks for reading and please review! =^.^= ~Nya!~_

_Nick: Here we go again with the damn Nyan thing!_

_Me: HEY! It's Nya not Nyan! And what's wrong with my saying nya?_

_Nick: Well for one you aren't a damn cat! Two it's fucking annoying as hell!_

_Me: For YOUR information I am a damn Neko! So shut the hell up!*Continues arguing with Nick*_

_Zoey: Here we go again._

_Mary:Yep I really with they would stop going at each others throats. It's getting annoying._

_Zion: You're right about that sis. Anyways as DemonicKitty said! Please review and wait for the next chapter of L4D: A Hunter and His Prey!_

_Mary: Oh and if you don't want any spoilers then don't read the preview of the next chapter below._

_**Next time on A Hunter and His Prey. **Chapter Two: You're a what!? The Battle Between Divisions!:_

_I stared at the ground still in my infected form. Everyone was staring at me in awe or terror or horror, I didn't really know but the cat was out of the bag now. I didn't know what to do for I had just revealed I'm not human, well not completely anyway. I didn't mind losing people I cared about as long as they were safe and unharmed. I didn't care if they thought of me as a monster for I would protect them always. I didn't care if my crush hated me for I would always love him. I felt like crying but as the tears welled I didn't let them fall. I would let them fall later when I was all alone once again. That bitter feeling, the feeling of being all alone, the feeling of being hated. I hated them but I would live with them if I had to. I sighed and didn't lift my head. My face hidden beneath my bangs, so no one would see what I was actually feeling. "L-Lucine... What are you?" I heard Zoey ask._

"_I am what the government calls a Deceiver, a half-ling. One who the virus can't completely change." I answered with no emotion in my voice..._


End file.
